home or fame?
by fairytwin
Summary: Ino got a recored deal, and goes to hollywood for a few years, even did a few movies, but now she's back to the place she calls home,has she gotten over Sasuke yet? and would she want to go back to hollywood in the end or stay in japen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul-sorry everybody that i have waiting on the other stories to update i have been sick and in the hospital for the last few days and finchlly came home today, and i couldn't come up with any ideas, so i hope everybody would bear with me please, this idea just came to me, when i was listening to the song 'for u i will' by monica, and i had to write a story of it, I was planning on making it a one-shot but decided chapters would be batter, and I hope to updated soon, in one of my stories.**_

Ino licked her lips as she felt they went dry, she slowly went to the mic that was infront of her in the small recording room, her hands on her side as the two older males sitting on the other side of the glass window, as they then gave her a thumbs up, to start when she was ready.

The 16 year old female with long villana color hair nodded, as she closed her eyes baby blue eyes once she grabs the mic with one of her small pale hands, the other one near her body that wore simple light grey sweats that made her feel comfy with a tight white t-shirt with two stick fingers holding hands with some red hearts flowing on the side of them, 'this is what I worked so hard so' she thouht with a shy smile on her flawless pale face as she open her eyes slowly, she parted to light pink lips as she started to sing.

"**When you're feeling lost in the night,**

**When you feel your world just ain't right Call on me, **

**I will be waiting Count on me, I will be there Anytime the times get too tough,**

**Anytime your best ain't enough I'll be the one to make it better,**

**I'll be there to protect you,**

**See you through,I'll be there and there is nothing I won't do." **she sang as she took a short stop so get more air, she smiled softly as she sang, this this guy made her think about her crush Sasuke, she wanted to be with him and help him with anything that she could, she wanted to be the one that he could call when he had some a problem or just to listen to him and make him happy, but now she couldn't.

**"I will cross the ocean for you**

** I will go and bring you the moon**

** I will be your hero your strength**

** Anything you need**

** I will be the sun in your sky**

** I will light your way for all time Promise you, For you I will." **her heavely voice echo thru the room, as the two older males that seem to be in their mid 30's smirk in amazement, since they heard this young teenage girl singing when she was praticing a song that she would sing on the day of the talen show at school, 'she's prefect' thought one of the man with dark red hair as he lean back on his large leather chair, 'she has the image and the look' he thought with another smirk, as he glance at his friend through his black shades, he then stare at the female that looked like a young model.

**"I will shield your heart from the rain**

** I will let no harm come your way**

** Oh these arms will be your shelter**

** No these arms won't let you down,**

**If there is a mountain to move**

** I will move that mountain for you I'm here for you,**

** I'm here forever I will be your fortress,**

** tall and strong I'll keep you safe,I'll stand beside you, right or wrong"** Ino singed, as she put the mic back on it's stand, as she hugged herself abit as she moved her body again, as she closed her eyes again, as she image that she was singing this to the male with black and blue hair, she could picture his flawless face being emotionless as always as he would have been leaning against the wall with his arms folded and pressed against his chest, Ino felt her heartbeat go faster as a light blush appear on her pale face.

**"I will cross the ocean for you**

** I will go and bring you the moon (yeah, yeah)**

**I will be your hero your strength anything you need (I will be..)**

**I will be the sun in your sky**

** I will light your way for all time**

** Promise you For you I will"** she slowly opened her sky blue eyes and notice that he wasn't really there, but she hoped that he would have been, instead she saw the two males, one had red hair with shades on and the other one had raven black hair and dark green eyes, as thet keep smirking at hearing this angel sing, Ino lower her glance and looked at the floor, this was her shot if they liked her she would go to hollywood and have a record deal and maybe even start in movies or in t.v shows, that was always one of her dreams, but she hoped that Sasuke will be her's more, she keep moving her body as she couldn't stand being still for a long time, that was one of the reasons she was in dance club and also to impress the teenage male she had known for years.

**"For you I will,**

** lay my life on the line **

**For you I will fight,**

** oooooh For you I will die**

** With every breath,**

** with all my soul **

**I'll give my world I'll give it all**

** Put your faith in me (put you're faith in me)**

** And I'll do anything"** It was true she would have done anything for him, she and one of her friends with pink hair and green eyes, would agru for him, they even one fought for the youngest Uchiha, but he didn't even care or tried to stop them, but a few months ago the pink head girl who's name was Sakura, realizes that she was intrested in the male with black hair with bushy eye brows, but she still couldnt get over the male with black and blue hair with coal color eyes, that she dreamt about every night.

"**I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you)**

**I will go and bring you the moon **

**I will be your hero your strength **

**Anything you need **

**I will be the sun in your sky**

** I will light your way for all time Promise you (Promise you)**

**For you I will, I will, I will, I will, "** She took another soft breath as she grab the mic once again with both of her hands, her long villana hair in a high pony-tail,this was gonna help her get over the male that made her heart beat as if her life depend on him, but was also the reason why her heart was so broken and shatter.

She was the most popular girl at school since in the dance classes and also a cheerleader, she usually heard she was, hot,sexy, and alot of guys asked her out even some from colleges, but she would turn them down since she knew it wouldn't be fair to them since she would just compare them to the 16 year old male that went to her school.

**"I will cross the ocean for you**

** I will go and bring you the moon **

**I will be your hero your strength**

** Anything you need, (Anything you need)**

**I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah)**

**I will let you wait for all times Promise you (I promise you)**

**For you I will (Ooooh)**

**I promise you For you I will"** Ino finched the song, as she slowly open her hands on the side of her sweat pants and looked at the guys that sat down on large chairs, they soon stop recording, 'I wonder what their gonna say' thought the blonde beauty as she bit her lower lip softly as she felt her guts tightening abit,since they hold her future weather she would stay here in japen or go to hollywood and fullfilled her dream, she didn't know what she wanted more to stay and see the guy she fell for everyday or go to california and maybe forget about him, 'i could never forget him' she thought saddly knowing that he would never love her back and the she loves him.

"Miss Ino" A male's voice echo the recording room, Ino looked at the male as they press the button, "pack your bags, your going to hollywood" they both said as she left out a loud yell from excitement, both the males chuckle as they lean back more on thier comfy leather chairs and watch the teenage girl jump up and down from joy, already knowing that her father would let her go, since he didn't want his only princess chasing after a guy that treats her like trash.

_**Soul- well I hoped everybody liked it, and I'm actully abit better now but still really sick, i just felt bad that i haven't update in weeks, please if any ideas tell me, and I would try to update asap.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul- yeah !, I updated as fast as I could, and this might not be the best chapter but I hope everybody likes it, please tell me what u think and if u have any ideas for later chapters.**_

Ino smiled softly at the woman that sat across from her that sat in a large leather chair just like the one that she was sitting on, the lady had curly black hair that reached just above her neck and had honey brown eyes as she wore a light pink shirt that had ruffles from her short sleeves, and wore a pair white skinny jeans.

"Well tell me Ino, was it hard finching your last C.D and justed performing in your last movie sweet home Alabama ?" asked the lady that seem to be in her early 20's as she had her hands holding on her laps.

"Not really since I got used to it when I started in my first movie, and my friends would help me when i was tired and when I needed to rehearsl my lines, and I wouldn't know what do to with out them, their the best" said the 19 year old Ino with a smile as she had a black tank top that pushed her brest up,  
making them seem like a D cup, and dark blue skinny jeans with 4 inche black heels, her eyes had black and dark grey eyeliner as she had it done smoky eyes style, her long villana hair in it's usually high pony tail.

"I remember watching your first movie, legally blond, right?" asked the lady as she lean abit forward as the people listen from their sits listen as they were having a talk-show, "and you got the part when you got here to hollywood, the second week if I'm corret, and how did you feel about getting the part?"

Ino nodded, "yes you are" said the female blond that looked like an angel as she giggle abit, "I was really shock when they told me that I got the part,  
yet i felt so excited, I still am since I even made a squeal of that movie, and I was happy that I got to work with great actors who are just the greatest people ever".

The white lady smiled as she nodded abit, "And from what I heard they enjoy working with a sweetheart like you, but how did you balance that and making 3 c.d's and your next one coming out in a few months?" asked the lady with honey brown eyes as she seem interest on what the female with sky blue eyes had to say.

"I would hope so, since I enjoy working with them also, It isn't as hard as it seems and I'm a fast learner so that helped also, and since the movies took about 5 through 6 months to take i had a lot of time to relax and also pratice on my singing, and since learning that many lines also helped me remember more of my songs and the lyrics, and my manger would always be there to help me when I needed help, he even brought me some of my friends from hollywood when I was in Texas, so I wouldn't forget that I'm still a teenager and could go out, even though I live in hollywood and lots of my friends are famous, I still feel like the girl I was before I came here, and just so you know, alot of the people in movies and that sing aren't as stuck up as some people write down and make us to be" she said as she lean forward abit, and smiled softly once she heard the people that were in the same room as her clap.

"That's good to know, since I just read that Akon just hit a random girl once when all she wanted to go was get a picture of him" said the lady serios as she lean back on her comfy chair as she wanted to know what was the real story on that.

"That's not true at all, Akon is a one of my closes friends, he even brought my dad here on father's day last year, he is one of the greatest friends I know, with just so many others, I doublt that he is even captialble of doing that, He loves he's fans just like I love mine, and maybe some times he gets grappy but never enough to hit somebody" said the 19 year old female as she looked at the camera with a serious face, "none of my friends are bad people, and their the best ever and I wouldn't know what to do with out them"

The lady nodded as she seem to believe the female that was wearing a black tank top, "That's great and hopefully everybody would know that Akon didn't hit anybody" said the lady with black curly hair, then asked, "well your contract is almost over ha?".

Ino nodded, "yeah but I'm not worry about that since my manager was already telling me about the new one that they were making and that it would be done my the end of the year when this one finches, I don't think about it to hard since I know that I was very lucky to come here and met wonderful people,  
and that's rare to finch, you know when alot of people want to come and life out their dream and I did it"

"How would you feel if you had to go back home to japen?" asked the lady that wore a light pink shirt as she crossed her feet.

"Well I don't really know, since I haven't been there since the day I left a little over three years ago" she said honestly, she at first didn't want to thinking she wouldn;t want to come back to hollywood but then she just got busy and soon forgot about even going to the place she once called home.

The lady nodded once again, "I read that you came here a week after you turn 16" said the talk show hostess, as she looked at the crowd that seem that wanted to know more about the singer and actress.

The female with baby blue eyes nodded, "yeah" was all she said as she lean back on her comfy black leather chair.

"and you just turn 19 about a month ago, so you been here over 3 years right?" asked the lady as she wanted to get this information out to everybody that couldn't remember how old the female that looked like a model was.

"That's correct" said Ino with a wide smile of her flawless pale face, showing off her pearl white teeth.

"I bet alot of people want to know why you haven't visted your home town?" asked the lady, since she wanted to know why.

"Well at first I got to busy you know since I was new but soon after, I wasn't sure how to you know, i image of visting but then I image it would be akward,  
since i didn't want them to treat me any different now that I'm famous from the girl I was back then"

"But weren't you a cheerleader and dance classes?" said the lady that seem to be in her early 20's as she let out a small laugh.

"Well yeah, But it's different" she said honestly as she put her hands firmly on her hands.

The hostess nodded as she understood how it was, "I get it, could you tell us about your new C.D that's coming out?" asked the lady as she smiled softly at the kind teenager infront of her.

"I would love too" said Ino with a smile, "on the one that's coming out it's kinda of a mix of the first and second C.D, it has break up songs and also some romactic, since I didn't want anybody to forgot how I started, I even wrote some"

"Really that's great" said the lady with honey brown eyes as she smiled wide, "but why didn't you have friendship songs like your last C.D?" she then asked.

"We wanted to but there wasn't enough room on the C.D's" Ino said as she looked at the lady.

She nodded, "oh ok, and I also wanted to know, if you sign your new contract would you want to go and visted Japen again" she said making sure she didn't say the hometown, so people wouldn't get more in the artist life.

"I hope so you know, cause no matter where I go that's still my home town" said the beautiful female with villana color hair.

"That's cool, I hope we had more time but it's time to go" said the female that wore a light pink shirt with ruffles on her sleeves, both of the females waved at the cameras as they said their good-bye.

"So Ino, how was the new club that open The White House" asked the female with black hair as she started to stand up.

"omg I loved it, I went the opening day with Ashely Tisdale and Taylor" she said as she was already up and both started to the back stage where the countined to talk for another half an hour.

_**Soul- well? how was it?, what do you think should happen next? should she vist her hometown soon? should she have a boyfriend? she one of her friends have a major crush on her? R&R and until next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul- didnt' know what to write for this chapter but came out like this so next chapter she talks to her manager, sad the nobody notice that i updated on my other story lol jk.**_

Ino looked around to notice that she was the first one in the dance rehearsl room, a small smile rose on her flawless pale face as she walks towards the egg white wall, and took off her light black jacket and dropped it on the floor, as turning around she walked to the center of the large room as she wore short shorts and a red sport bra, her long villana hair in a messy bun as she was wearing ballerina shoes to help her pratice.

She looked around once more when she got in the center of the room, she left out a small sigh that she didn't know that she was holding, she bend down to touch her toes, that were cover by small black ballerina shoes that her father bought her 4 years ago and haven't woren out yet, she closed her sky blue eyes as she stood up again, she felt herself beginning to stand on her tippy toes.

The beautiful 19 year old out with a flat pale stomach started to take a few steps as she then twirl around as she lace her fingers together, what had to be a simple one turn, turned into a graceful 3 as her arms were form in almost a circle, she stop as one of her feet was still standing straighten and her left one was going out abit as she lower her arms to her side.

Slowly Ino open her eyes as she remember that she was a little girl when she first started to take balley, she looked down and put her feet firmly on the ground when she heard that the double door that she walked in moments ago open again, she turn and saw a few people walk in along with her dance director.

"Took you guys long" said Ino trying to soon rude but couldn't help the smile that started to form as she saw some of the back round dancers that she got allow with.

"what ever Ino" said a male with raven black hair and dark brown eyes , that wore simple black sweats and a white muscle shirt like the rest of the group.

The female with long villana hair and baby blue eyes rolled her eyes playfully as she then gave the guy a hug along with a few others that seem about the same age.

"Today we're going to do things a little different" said the tanish male dance teacher that seem to be in his late 20's and in great shape, he looked at the teenagers infront of him, the youngest being Ino the rest seem to be around 20 or 21 years old.

"so we're not gonna work out today?" asked a girl with short brown hair that reached her ears, "that's great since yesterday you worked us to hard"

"No, we're still gonna pratice. But not as long since Ino your manager wants to talk to you after we're done with this" said the male dancee teacher as he ran a hand thru his jet black hair.

"Ok Paul" she said with a small nod, wondering why they would cut pratice short not that she was complaining, after every rehearsl her body felt sore and wanted to lay down on the floor with her co-workers and relax until there were able to move again with out the much pain, and would go out to eat or to a club.

Paul smiled softly at the female that he grew to admire, she didn't turn into a total diva like everybody though she would have, she was fun to be around, true she was a loud mouth at times but she was a caring person as well, she was abit stuck up but that happen to everybody that makes it big in hollywood,  
She didn't completely lost herself in all the fame she got.

"Ino, what dance you wanna do first?" he asked as the back dancers went to put their things against the same wall that she put her designer black jacket earlier.

"I wanna sleep to be honest, can I do that?" she asked with a grin on her face, "or maybe go shopping, I saw some cute shoes at the mall yesterday and didn't get the chance to buy them"

Paul rolled his dark brown eyes, 'still a girl' he thought as he then smirked and put his hand on her chest, "what about no" he said then chuckled abit as Ino rolled her eyes.

"Why do we have to pratice on such a beautiful day?" said Ino with a small pout on her heavely face as she out her hands behind her back as they laced together as she looked into his eyes.

"We go through this everytime, Ino, your gonna pratice now go and I'll pick the song" said Paul then smirked as she sticked her tounge out at him and walked to her dancers who got already on their places.

"Well do we have the day off?" asked the female with short brown hair as she looked at the singer and actress.

Ino shook her head abit, messing up her bun even more, "Nope".

The back dancers sigh abit then stood up straight when Paul blow on his whisel, "let's get started" he said loudly as they nodded and started to dance that he picked out.

'I wonder what Boss had to tell me?' thought the beautiful female weaing black short shorts and a rudy red sport bra as she starts to dance to the song that Paul put on his sterio.

_**Soul-well? how was it? what songs has she sang? what does her manager wanna talk to her? sorry that it' short.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soul- Hey !, how's everybody?, Thanks to everybody that update and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

Ino sigh softly to herself as she wondor what her manager wanted to talk to her about, she softly knocked on his office door and turn the knob slowly when she heard a come in.

She popped her head in and looked at the man with red hair sitting on his large leather chair behind a marble desk, "you wanted to talk to me?" she asked abit curious, she knew she didn't get in trouble since she and her friends knew how to aviod the press when it got bad.

The 30 year old male with firy red hair, looked up from the papers that he hold neatly on his hands, he let a small cough escape his lips as he then nodded, "  
yes, now come in" he said as he put the papers on his large desk which had a few items such as pens on the side of his desk, a few papers that he was reading a while ago, and compture and it's key board.

The female singer nodded and walked in, moving her hips from side to side the way she did in all her viedos and the way she used to do it in high school,  
her black heels making a clicky noises as they hit the ground, her long villana hair was let down passing her tiny waist to almost her ass, which were cover by hot pink jean shorts and her upper half was over by simple black t-shirt, her make up using dark colors, a diamond necklace

"what do you wish to talk about?" Ino asked softly as she sat on the chair across the man that she looked up to as a father, since she spent more time with the male with red hair than her own dad.

"Remeber how a few months ago, you went to the talk show" he said already knowing the awsome, as he looked at the female infront of him, his shades hiding his dark blue eyes from her and everybody else.

"Yeah" said Ino honestly as she lean and put her elbows on his marble desk as she looked at him, "what does that have to do with anything?" she asked as she rise her right brow abit.

"I looked through some of the data and most want to know why you haven't gone to see your home town and if your getting your new contract " he said serious as he lean back on his chair, and folded his arms and put them on the back on his head.

Ino tiled her head to the side abit as she wondor where he was going with this, she sat back on her chair until her back touched the back of the dark color chair that she was sitting on.

"Let's give it to them " he said with a smirk on his pale face as he saw the female infront of him look confuse, "your going back to your home town"

Ino's sky blue eyes widen in shock, "what?" she yelled surpise as she jumped off the comfy chair, her hands firmly holding the front of the desk as she looked at the male with shades, "but you said, that I would get a new contract".

"You are" he said with a smirk on his face as if he expet her to yell the way she did.

The female with the simple black t-shirt tile her head again as she looked at him, "but you just said I was going back to that place" she said not remembering her hometowns name.

"You are for a few days or a few weeks, you know to keep the people guess" he said as he chuckled abit afterwards.

"Your so mean, you could have said that at first" Ino said pouting abit as she lower her head abit, as she then pretend to start crying.

"Ino..I'm sorry...please.." he said as he rose from his chair and put one of his hands on her small shoulders., "You know you know I'm only joking, Your like a daughter to me...please don't cry"

Ino grin abit as she stop and looked at up at him, "I know" she said grinning even more.

Her boss frown abit as he then found himself smirking back at the girl that he love as a daughter, "I tad you well" he said as they both laugh for a while and then sat back on their chair.

"I hate you for that" said Ino with a kind smile on her flawless pale face as she ran a hand thru her long villana.

"Keep saying that and maybe you'll believe it" said her boss with a smirk as he laid back on his comfy leather chair, "and your not that didn't remember your home towns name"

The female that looked like a diva rolled her eyes, "it happens to alot of people" she said playfully yet knowing that it was true, alot of famous people forget about the place they once called home, knowing like them she forgot alot of things about the place that she called home and didn't want to say it aloud, it was just that she got used to this life and what it had for her, getting into any clues and parties , getting free things from people and other artist, she was used to having somebody bring her a drink when she was thrusty, "anyways "

Rudy chuckled abit more, "sure it does" he said playfully as if he was with a friend, "and I'm impress that you and your friends been avioding the press when you guys get wasted and go crazy"

"Next time they will" said the singer playfully, as she lean back on her chair and put her hair over her right shoulder.

"Anyways like i was saying you are going back to that place, a week before contact really ends and you should be back here the day the new one is done or a few days or weels afters I don't know yet" said the male with shades on.

The female with baby blue eyes nodded abit, "but wait isn't that the week that like in almost a week".

The male wearing a comfy black suit nodded, "yeah, now leave my office and let me rest" he said joking abit.

The beautiful actress nodded and stood up slowly, "fine..." she said abit upset that she was gonna leave hollywood, it was didn't to her for to leave it other than by doing a movie, she then knew she would return.

She made her way to the door and open it she was about half way out when she heard somebody call her, she looked back at her friend's yet boss's office,  
"What did you say?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"Don't worry about it" Rudy said as he smirked softly at the person that he grew to care about.

Ino nodded as she smiled abit, now feeling more relax, "ok" she said and then walked out.

_**Soul-well? how was it ?, good? bad? , please R & R, and if you have any ideas, please tell me, cuz i have actully need help on some on my stories that aren't complete. also if you have any ideas for songs? I hope you guys like the way the Rudy is like a father to Ino i might use that for later, you know.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soul-sorry i took so long to update i actully had to write this chapter twice since i erased it by accident the first time .**_

Ino sigh heavily as she laid down on her large queen size bed that was cover by purple silk with black lace design on it of a rose, 'I cant believe that I have to leave thing place' she thought sadly as she had one of her black silk pillows covering her pale face.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him" she mumble to herself as she began to sit up slowly, the pillow falling on her laps that were cover by black sweat pant, she soon touch the soft pillow imaging it was her boyfriend's face as a face appear on her flawless face.

"Gaara…" The singer whisper softly with a hint of sadness, "I don't wanna leave if I cant be with you" she said to herself as she closed her sky blue eyes for a moment as tears started to form on the side of her eyes.

After a few seconds she open her baby blue eyes that were now cover by a lay of gloss, A few tears already running down her cheeks.

"I can't tell you, hopefully your father can" she said sadly as she began to wipe some of the tears away, "please let him be the one to tell you" she hope as her boyfriend's father was her boss, Rudy.

The blonde female got off her bed, throwing the pillow to the side as she walked to a black marble desk that was a few feet away from her large king size room, she pulled out the roll out chair and sat on it, and staring at the large mirror that sat on the end of it that touch the dark purple wall.

The actress looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, noticing that her vanilla that was in a low ponytail was a mess and the white t-shirt that she was wearing was messy and a bit dirty.

"What would you say if you saw me like this right now" she said upset, and chuckle a bit afterwards, knowing that he doesn't care what she looks like, she could be in homeless clothes and he would still think that she was the most beautiful thing in this place.

"Remember when we first met" Ino told herself as she looked at one of the pictures that she had on the desk, she had some of her and her father and others with her and her friends but mainly she had some of her and her red headed boyfriend.

The singer grab one of the frames as a small smile appear on her face, "you scared me the first time we met, you were so quite and kept appearing out of nowhere" she let out a soft chuckle, as she remember she was scared to talk to talk to him, but his father insisted that Gaara should show her around the town when she first moved to Hollywood.

"Who would have know? Ha, you were so quite and I was always talking…but I guess your father did" she smiled as she wiped more tears that started to slide down her eyes down her soft cheeks.

She trace the picture with her free hand, 'our first date' She thought happily as she scan the picture that she has seen thousands of times before, she wore light blue skinny jeans and a light pink tank top and her long hair was let down as he was holding her from behind her as he wore black wore out jeans and a black t-shirt, both blushing.

"almost two hours after we meet we started having fun and we began to laugh, and you actually asked me out the same night" she said happily with a hint of sadness, "I don't know who was blushing more me or you" she said as she laugh a bit.

Ino sigh heavily as she put the frame back and sat back up, 'I guess I have to start packing' she ran a hand through hair making it messier than it already was.

_**Soul- please R&R no flames ! ^.^ and if any ideas please tell me so i can update faster, also if you have any ideas for one of my other stories please tell me either by review or pm ^.^ thanks again**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**soul-i just felt i had to update since i haven't in a long time, im sorry if it isnt good, the song in here is made up and parts of other songs . i was to lazy to make up my own and none felt like it could fit perfectly in here that i found, sorry if it didnt make sense.**_

"I guess that was the last thing" said the 19 year old blonde actress as she closed the large light purple baggage, she sigh softly as she has been packing for over a few hours.

Her sky blue eyes scan the room that once was fill of the memory from the last few years that she had lived there.

"it looks so empty now" she said sadly as she sign once more and looked at the corner of the room and notice that it took 5 large baggage's to pack everything, not including the one she had one her bed.

"I wonder what's going to happen to the furtuner ?" she asked herself, as she looked at the two large marble desk that were now empty, one used to have her pictures with a large mirror with the little make up she wore.

The other one used to have her laptop and a few other items that people and friends gave to her.

Ino sigh and sat down on the bed as she slowly closed the luggage, "I cant believe most of my memories fit in here" she told herself, knowing that she had more clothes and shoes at friend's house that could fill up a walk in closet easily.

'I wonder what time it is? " She thought as she laid down on her bed and reach her cell phone that was laying upside down on the black silk pillow.

Her eyes widen a bit as she saw at the time, "I cant believe I been packing for four hours" she said out loud in shock as it read 3:33 p.m.

"At least packing keep be from thinking about…"she stop herself as her eyes started to gloss again as she thought about her boyfriend once again.

'it'll only be been a few days or a month the most, right? I'll be fine, if your not there" the actress with beautiful baby blue eyes tried to make herself believe, knowing that she would miss him a lot more.

_***I could say that I wont miss you,**_

_**but we'll both know**_

_**that wouldn't be true,**_

_**I could say that I can live a moment**_

_**With out you,**_

_**But we both know**_

_**That I can't live my life with out you.***_

"I hope his father will tell him, so that I wont have to" she pray with all her might, so she wont be the one that has to tell him.

'But you have spent a month with out him before' her mind told her as it tried to calm him down.

Ino looked down, "but I was busy with a movie and I had most of my friends there and he would call me" she told herself knowing that he would still call her even if they wont be able to see each other.

_***I can say that I could easily forget you**_

_**But we both know that you're always in my head.**_

_**I rather not be with out you,**_

_**Cause all I care about is you***_

As she was about to put her cell phone back on the pillow, a beep came out from it, she rose her brow wondering who it might be since most of her friends were busy with movies, singing or dancing right now.

Her heart began to speed up when she notice that it was from her beloved boy friend with dark green eyes.

She scan her touch screen phone with her flawless pale fingers as it open up the text message that he sent her.

'My father told me' was all the message said, but it made the female with a body of a model feel like crying as her heart dropped to her stomach.

'Well? What do you think' she slowly text him back, her small hands shacking abit.

*_**Please say you can't forget me,**_

_**Cause I wont be able to forget you.**_

_**Please say that you'll be missing me,**_

_**Cause we both know that I'll be missing you***_

'I think it's a stupid idea, but he refuses to change his mind' text the 19 year old male with bloody red hair.

'I know…I'll miss you' she quickly text him, hoping that he would tell her that he would miss her as well.

'I'll miss you more' he text her, Ino smiled softly as she began to feel butterflies in her stomach again, she was happy when she talked to him, he was sweet and kind to her even thought he didn't show that a lot when he was around other people.

_***I could say that I wont miss you,**_

_**but we'll both know**_

_**that wouldn't be true,**_

_**I could say that I can live a moment**_

_**With out you,**_

_**But we both know**_

_**That I can't live my life with out you.**_

_**I could say that I don't love you,**_

_**But we'll both that's a lie,**_

_**Since I cant image my life with anybody else**_

_**But you***_

'Never, I'll miss you more ' she wrote to him and putting a happy face on the end of the sentence.

'That cant ever happen, but I'll text you everyday at every chance I can' he said as he put a happy face also, which made the female singer smile wide.

'thank you honey!' she said, not feeling sad anymore as she already know that they love each other.

_**soul- well was it as horrible as i thought? please R&R and i'll only update if i get one or two reviews ^.^**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soul-sorry it's been so long since I have updated, I didnt know what to write about and lost interest in most of my stories of naruto and had more interest in stories of monster high and the chipmunks, if you enjoy stories of them feel free to read the once i wrote . only 2 lol, I was able to update 'beyound us' this month even though my writing has been sloppy, I apologies for that.**_

Ino sigh heavily as she sat down on her assign black and white chair on the airplane, 'this is gonna be boring' she thought as she didn't want to be inside the plane with strangers for almost 10 hours but she didn't really had a choice, this was for business and had to been done.

'At least I'll be able to see my father more' she thought as a small smile appear on her flawless pale face, 'and my old friends, I hope that they don't act differences since I became a singer and actress, that would really suck' the smile she once wore fade as she didn't want to believe they would be like stalkers or paparazzi that just wanted to take pictures of her and didn't want her to have a life with out making stuff up.

She wanted to be back and be with her friends from this new world, yeah she missed her old friends but none of them even called or sent her a letter which she did look forward to the first few months when she became famous, yet it never arrive and no call was ever made.

The beautiful blonde closed her sky blue eyes as she put out her ipod from her black sweat pants, she open her eyes to look at her gift that her boyfriend gave her for one of their first months of being together, "good thing I put you to charge the whole night, ha" she said softly as she caress the side of it with her thumb.

"You seem to care about that a lot miss" said a person near her, Ino looked up to see that their was an older lady with her, she looked some what familiar, she knew it wasn't a fan but maybe the lady once in a movie with her as a back round actress but she couldn't place it.

"Yeah" said the lovely female as she looked at the black ipod that had a design on a purple rose in the back, "my boyfriend gave it to me"

The lady nodded and was about to say something, when the captain of the plane started to talk over the speaker, the hostess and host showing the safety routine as the man said it out loud to make sure everybody heard it.

Ino rolled her eyes as she already knew what to do, she bucket her sit belt and closed to window as she lead her head on the chair, she closed her eyes when the plane started to move and minutes afterwards was already on the morning sky.

The ex. singer turn on her ipod when the captain said it was now safe to, her baby blue eyes scanning some of her music before she actually picked one.

*I will never find another luva sweeta than you,

Sweeta than you

And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you

More precious than you

Girl you are

Close to me you're like my mother

Close to me you're like my father

Close to me you're like my sister

Close to me you're like my brutha

You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing*

'I wish you were able to see me off today, but I knew you were busy so It's ok' she thought not knowing if she should be happy that she got a chance to be with him and will continued to be together in a long distance relationship until they were able to see each other once again.

*And all my life

I've prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life

I've prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do love me too

I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby*

She knew they she loves him more than anything in the world, and she knew that he loves her a lot and that even she would was a way that he would never cheat on her, like she would never cheat on him, 'if we can talk to each other and we have our memories, then we don't have to see each other all the time' one of her co-workers told her that, since she and her boy friend had a long distance relationship and they seem to work.

*Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger

You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above

For sending me your love, I cherish every hug

I really love you*

She closed her eyes as she could just image seeing her boyfriend, his dark red hair and his slight tan skin, his green eyes that sent shivers down her spine yet melts her heart, she wanted to chuckle but didn't since there was other people there, she never thought that she would fall in love in hollywood, She came to make it big and become something, love was the farthest thing from her mind before, sure she had a silly crush on some guy but she didn't think that she would actually fall in love, but she couldn't help it, there was something about him which made her fall with out them noticing what they were doing.

*And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes, I pray that you do love me*

'I know that you love me Gaara' thought Ino as she keep listening to the song, but a name started to nudge her on the back of her mind, she could see parts of him as he started to appear next to her boyfriend.

*You're all that I ever known

When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow

You turned my life around

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I ever known

When you smile on your face all I see is a glow

You picked me up when I was down

You're all that I ever known

When you smile on your face all I see is a glow

You picked me up when I was down

And I hope that you feel the same way too

Yes I pray that you do love me too*

The male that started to appear had black and blue hair, he was shorter than her boyfriend and lighter, Ino shook her hair a bit letting some of her side bangs to cover hair face, the person seem to be a guy as he was wearing shorts that reached his knees and a simple plain t-shirt, 'why does he look familar' thought Ino, but soon open her eyes as both of the images where gone.

*All my life

I've prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

Yes, I pray that you do love me too

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

And I thank God that I, that I finally found you

All my life I've prayed for someone like you

Yes, I pray that you do love me too *, she listen to her ipod most of the time there when she wasn't sleeping, it was pretty comfy since the black and white chair was rather big, but it should have been since it was a v.i.p area and hand also movies and t.v. channels for them to watch, she was pretty happy she wore sweats and a white tank top, her villana hair in a side pony tail so it would be easier for her to sleep.

_**Soul- yeah Ino is finally on the plane going to her home town, if any ideas please share, and please R&R, atleast one review so i can update, same goes for all my other stories, . just want to know that there is somebody reading, please NO FLAMES**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Soul- hey everybody, sorry that I took a long time to update, but I hope this makes up for it, please R&R, and thank you for everybody that reviews, it helps me know that somebody it reading and makes me want to update.**_

A wide smile appear on the face of the beautiful singer that used to sing and dance in front of thousands of people just a week ago, 'Finally' she thought happily as the plane landed.

Her longed legs falling a sleep on the ride and now was nothing but numbness, ' I can't wait to get out of this' Ino thought since she was bored, her Ipod's battery dying hours ago, since she heard as many as possible so she didn't have to listen to the lady behind her, and when she tired to go to sleep she couldn't since the same lady was sleeping and was snoring rather loudly.

She looked out her window and saw the place that she once called home, her smile only widen more as she felt the plane completely stopping.

"We know you have a lot of chances, and want to thank you for riding with us, we hope to see you soon" said a male over the speakers.

Ino waited a few minutes before getting up since the plane was pack and the other passengers were started to pushing each other.

When most of the people left along with the lady that sat beside her left, she went to the little cabinet that was over their seats, she took out her black rocka wear purse that matched her black rocka wear sweats, she lower her white tank top as it rose when she reached for her purse moments ago.

The ex singer walked out of the plane and into the lobby with tons of chairs and even some food places, she felt tingling in her legs as she walked from the numbness, "I can't wait till i regain the right feeling" she said to body.

She ran her hand thru her golden locks as she let her hair down an hour ago since it started to hurt having up.

Ino wasn't surprise that there wasn't any paparazzi in this part of the airport since it was private and only people that had tickets or were working there would allow in this area.

'I can't wait to see my daddy' the blonde thought happily as she keep on walking, she hasn't seen her father in a few months and when she was did it was full of people with cameras and reporters.

Once she was out of the safety zone of the air port, she started to seeing white spots as people started to take pictures of her, random once and reports also, but she ignore them only giving them a soft smile and waving at some of them.

"omg it's Ino, she's so pretty"

"god, she's hot"

"Miss Yamanaka, is it true that they fired you?"

"Did you quit?"

"would you have sex with me?"

"Are those your real eyes?, their soooo cute"

The questions and comments keeps coming at her, but she didn't respond to any of them as she just wanted to find her father.

"Daddy!" she said happily as she saw her father, he hasn't change a bit since she last some home, his dark blonde hair in a ponytail, he wore black baggy sweats and a large white t-shirt that fit him to big.

"Honey!" her father said as they ran to each other and embrace tightly, the reports taking photos of them, after a couple seconds they let go of each other.

"How was your ride honey?" asked Mr. Yamanaka asked his only daughter, as they walked over to were they have to pick up her luggage, them completely forgetting about the people asking them questions as they were already used to it from hollywood and everywhere else they went that has heard of the singer and actress.

"It was ok" said Ino happily as she was happy to see her father, "what's the plan for today?"

The male that was in his mid 30's thought for a moment as he waited for her luggage to appear, 'What would we do today?' he thought as he hoped for day that he could have fun with his daughter just like before.

His thoughts were interrupted by his princess, "that one is mine" said Ino as she pointed at hers, she was happy she own put one in the plane, the rest having to be sent to her by the manager, a guy that she cared about a lot almost like a father.

Inoichi grabbed his daughter's luggage, deciding to roll it since it was heavy, he glance at his daughter with his teal color eyes, "well I could pack your things while you go and see the town" he said after a while.

Ino looked at her father, "Daddy, you don't have to do that" she said honestly, her voice sounding like an angel singing.

"I know, but I want to" he said meaning every word, there wasn't one this that he wouldn't do for his daughter, She was the only person that she had, and even though she was used to winning thousands of dollars a week and would sent him money so he can retire, Yet he kept his and his late wife's flower shop open, and saved most of the money that she sent him in case an emergency.

"If your sure" said Ino as they walked out of the airport and walked into the parking lots, she wanted him to have fun and relax, but she also knew that he loves her and would pamper her as if she was a princess like he usually did when she was a little girl,

"I'm sure sweet heart" he said as he took out his car keys, pressing a button on it as the 2011 black bmw's trunk top and he top her luggage in there, while she went to the passengers sit.

After a while Inoichi got in the car, that his daughter got him a few months ago, for missing one of their get together, "Ready?" he asked her once they put on their seat belts.

The once actress nodded, as her father started to back up, and after a minute or so they left the airport's parking lot.

_**Soul- well I hope that everybody enjoy this chapter, I was finally able to bring her to her home town which was the hardest part for me, please R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Soul- i hope that this chapter is long . , sorry that I haven't been updating, I barely get an ideas for this story, and when I do, it takes me a while to type up. so thing is a chapter to make it up, this one shows a bit about Ino's pass.**_

"Are you ok honey?" yelled the blonde male to his daughter, once he heard the bathroom door open, Mr. Yamanaka was in his daughter's room fixing the clothes and other things in the suit case and putting them were they belong, just like the other things that arrived in boxes a few days ago.

"Yeah Daddy!" Ino yelled calmly, as she shut the bathroom door behind her, and walked across the hallway on the second floor towards her room.

She had a dark purple towel wrapped around her flawless slim body, her bare feet touching the purple carpet that was all over the house since it was both her father and her's favorite color.

A few seconds later she enter her room, "Wow, Dad this look great" said Ino happy as she looked at her old room from the door way, her long soak villana hair was let down, dripping water from it's tips.

"Glad you like it" Inoichi smiled softly at his only daughter, to any other person this guy seem scary but not to her, she knew that some people thought he looked a bit like a killer, but she knew he was a great person.

The large dark purple walls matched the carpet, a queen size bed with black covers was push against the wall, near the window was a black marble desk which had to her lap top and a few other things like pictures and pencils and pens on a light blue cup, and some sticky notes, near to that desk was her make up desk which had all her make up, brushes and perfume.

"I feel you made the room bigger though" she said honestly, as she went to sit on her bed, passing some posters on the wall and a few other things that she would have put away there but her father begged her for him to do it, so that she can take a shower to relax from the long flight.

The male's who's long blonde hair that reached his back, smiled for a few seconds then said, "well I had one of the guess rooms combine to this one, since I know your used to large rooms" he said calmly, his blue-green eyes looking at his father as she seem impress.

"Really? Wow!" she said happily as she knew that it looked bigger, but never thought that her father would make it twice at it, maybe even bigger than his room/

Inoichi nodded, "Anything for my princess" he said sounding confident, as he stood up from the floor were he was sitting for a moment, "Well I hope you like it as much as it enjoy putting the things up"

"I love it daddy" said the once singer as she looked at her room from her bed, and notice that he put large black fairy wings a feet above her bed, it seem to be 2 feet long and 3 feet wide with purple glitter on it, near the wings were little butterfies.

Ino couldn't help to smile as she close her eyes, "Thank you" she said softly, as the male nodded a bit, feeling pride that he could make his daughter happy.

"Anything for you princess" he said honestly, "Well I'll let you get dress" his words sounding soft and caring as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The blonde beauty that looked like an angel from above open her sky blue eyes slowly, soft gloss cover her eyes making them looked as if she was gonna cry.

**~Flash Back~**

**A 10 year old girl with long blonde hair that reached her mid-back was sitting down, on the park's swings, Her head was hang low as her bangs cover her face.**

**"Ino, It's time to go home" said her father who was wearing dark blue sweats and a black t-shirt, sweat running down his forehead as he was running for hours trying to find his daughter.**

**The small girl shook her head as she grab the metal ropes harder, "I can't !" she yelled sadly,seconds later she stop shacking her head, her head still hanging low.**

**Inochi looked sadly as his daughter, he took a few steps towards her, as he ran a hand through her hair softly.**

**"Ino" he said trying to sound as soft and caring as possible as he closed his eyes for a moment, then opening them again to looked at the dark blue sky with millions of small diamonds.**

**"I can't...mommy would came back soon" the young girl whisper as tears started to run down her cheeks.**

**The male in his mid-30's looked down at his daughter who started to shiver, he didn't know if it was because it was started to get chilly or because she was upset and started to cry, "Mommy isn't coming back...she died...remember..." he said trying to be as gentle as he could as he walked infront of her and kneel down,**

**He softly put his hand on his princess's cheek which were slightly cold from the tears that were running down, he rose her face up a bit, his heart breaking seeing his daughter's eyes red and puffy.**

**"That's...That's not...true" said the 10 year old sadly as she looked into her father's eyes, "She'll come..back...mommy can't...leave...she's my ...mommy...and mommies...don't leave...their kids..."**

**"Ino..Honey...Princess" said Inochi as he tried to find the write words to say to his daughter, "remember how mommy was getting sick and how she couldn't get better"**

**Ino nodded a bit, her long hair a mess.**

**"Well now she's in a better place, where she isn't sick any more and she doesn't have to go to doctors anymore" he said trying to make it easy on her, "don't you want mommy to be happy?"**

**Ino glance down, "yeah..but I didn't want her to leave..." she whisper softly.**

**"I understand honey,but think about it like this, she's always gonna be watching over us..." he said as Ino looked back at his, giving him a small nod as she was still frowning.**

**He sigh softly, knowing that it wouldn't be easy, "Hey look" he said once he saw a small butterfly landing on the swing next to them, "Your mommy use to love butterflies, remember how she could watch them for hours"**

**Ino nodded once more as she looked at the small butterfly which seem dark blue and black with tiny white spots. "I remember" Ino said.**

**"Maybe that's mommy looking over us...those are her favorite colors" he said honestly.**

**The female with sky blue smiled softly and looked at her father, "You think so?" she asked, her voice full of hope.**

**Inochi nodded.**

**Ino smiled wide as she got off the swing, her father almost falling on the sand as he didn't except his daughter to do that.**

**"Hey mommy!" yelled Ino happily to the butterfly but it only flew away.**

**Ino looked at her father who was sit on the sand, "Daddy!, mommy is leaving again, we have to get her!" she shouted as she started to chase after the small creature.**

**The mid age man stood up slowly, a soft sigh escaped his mouth, "Ino..."he started as he notice she was still chasing the butterflies, "Ino " said said a bit louder.**

**Ino stopped chasing the butterfly to look at the man that gave her life, "daddy, why aren't you helping me?" she asked confuse.**

**"Ino, butterflies have wings...they need to be free and fly around" he said as he walked towards his daugther.**

**The young blond looked down, "So I can't catch her...?" she asked.**

**"I'm sorry Ino" he said as he walked over to his daughter.**

**"They need to be free" he said.**

**Ino looked at her father and then at the butterfly whom was starting to leave the park, Ino quickly following the small creature, while her dad was right behind her, scared that anything would happen to her.**

**The 10 year old girl stopped running once the black and blue butterfly was over the lake that was in the park, she looked at it with longing.**

**"Honey please don't run" said her father, since he was already tired since he thought she ran away when she heard the news, and it took him 3 hours to hide her, and only a few people knew of this park.**

**The girl with sky blue eyes looked at her father and then back at the butterfly which was flying with grace over the lake, the moon's light reflecting making it look even more beautiful, "daddy..." she started.**

**Inochi loked at his daughter, "hmm?" was all he said.**

**"Someday I wanna grow wings and fly..."she said softly, her eyes still red and with a layer of gloss, "So like that I can see mommy and be with her..."**

**didn't know weather to smile or frown, he wanted his daughter to be happy and she wanted to see her mom, but he didn't want her to leave him, "Someday...but not now.." he said softly.**

**Ino nodded, knowing that her father didn't want to be left alone.**

**~end of flashback~**

_**Soul- Well I hope that everybody likes this chapter, please R&R, No flames!, also I might disconnect 'beyound us' but I'm not sure, since I don't have any ideas for that one... so if you want me to update on that one, please give me ideas or something? or should I just stop it?**_


End file.
